Jack's Wolf
by TrustyFoxy
Summary: Wind has something up her sleeve. Will Jack be lonely or will he find a new friend. Two Shot! Completed!
1. The start of something?

The wind howled in his ears. It was trying to convince him not to do this! Jack _mustn't_! He can't! The wind despaired and yelled in his ear, trying to get him away from his tasks.

Jack shrugged off the wind and told her," I have to do this! I have no choice! Who else is going to bring snow to Canada and America?!" The wind knew this, but it loved Jack and didn't want Jack to get hurt. The wind thrashed, trying to make Jack land, but he stubbornly held on to the air and continued to his path. The wind stopped, abruptly, trying to catch him off guard and it worked.

Yelling, Jack dropped like a stone into a pile of snow. Jack groaned as he sat up, snow falling from his hair as the wind ruffled it in silent apology. He sighed before standing up, stretching. He'd landed near a town. Jack was standing on a ledge that was looking over a town.

He looked down at the town. His eyes unseeing as he reminisced. The wind blew at him, trying to keep him in the present. The wind whispered in his ear, "Jack, It's okay. You have me. We'll always be together Jack. Forever." The wind gave him a hug with its air currents.

"That's just it wind. It's just you. I need more, wind. I'm sorry but you're not enough." Jack bowed his head sadly, tear drops falling across his cheeks into the pale white snow.

A whimper interrupted his thoughts. Jacks head shot up and he looked around. He almost didn't see it. The puppy wolf blended in perfectly, except for the eyes. The eyes were cyan. It gave another whimper, shivering in the wind. Jack went to it and picked it up. It was a scrawny little thing. "Aww." Jack realized it must've been the runt of the litter, so they abandoned it. Survival of the Fittest. Jack cradled it in his arms and looking at it, he vowed to take care of the pup. His heart swelled with an undefinable emotion. He smiled as he flew to the town to get some things he would need if he was to take care of the pup. He finally had a friend.

The wind, while watching all of this, laughed at the sight of her plan taking place. She knew for years that Jack was getting lonely and lonelier. So she talked with Mother Nature and she told her about the pup. The pup had already died but it had been resurrected for a reason. Now Wind knew why. It had been reborn for Jack. Mother Nature gave her the pup, smiling as she finally knew the pups true purpose. All wind had to do was make sure Jack landed on the snowdrift. Wind laughed again, knowing Jack wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

* * *

><p>So, guys what do you think? I'm working on a chapter for the Danny phantom on and I have several others brewing in my brain. I gotta get them out before they explode my mind, I'm telling you there's wayyy too many for my mind. ~CM P.S If you want a sequel, I gotta have like 10 or more reviews.<p> 


	2. The End

Jack snatched a baby blue blanket and he wrapped the pup in it. He spotted some leftovers with bones and he took them.

He then left for his cave. His cave was nothing. Just some trinkets here and there. There was a piano. (Another one shot) He went to his bed and added some more snow to make it fluffy. The puppy wiggled out of the blanket and wormed through the snow. His nose poked out and he sighed in obvious comfort. Then it whined for Jack to lay down with him. Jack laughed. He lay down next to the pup. It went to his arm, cradling his head in Jack's neck. Jack went to sleep.

The next day, he awoke to licking in his toes. He wriggled them, laughing. The licking stopped. Jack sat up and noticed that the pup ate all of the food.

"Wow," said Jack. "You're still hungry?" The pup gave a sharp yip to his question. "Okay let's go get some more food for you." Jack got his bow and arrows. He was planning to teach him how to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Several years later<strong>

Jacks breath sawed in and out him, as he pumped his arms and legs. He glanced back fearfully. He tripped.

He skidded into the snow and he was instantly covered in a pack of wolves. "Not again." Jack whined. "How come you're so fast?" Jack pouted. With a whine, one of them nipped his nose and barked, mischief in it's eyes. Jack fell back and the pack surrounded him, relaxing after the 50 mile run. One of them lay in his arm. It was his first pup. Jack smiled at the memory of finding him. At first, it was just them. But Jack found the others in a forest, all of them huddled together in a blizzard. He had taken them in, of course. They had helped him heal and they were always there for him. It didn't hurt that they helped him with winter too. They could introduce winter better than Jack and he was grateful for it.

He had a family and he loved them all. They, in return, loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys. Hope you liked this story...~ CM.<em>


End file.
